


Is it Too Late Now?

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Is it Too Late Now?

Is it too late now for you and I?

Too late for us to touch the sky?

I tried to hold on for so long

I tried denying us as wrong

Is it too late now for us to fly?

 

Is it too late now for me and you?

I wish I knew what we could still do

I wish I knew what there is left

I want to know what weight we have to heft

Is all we have left a faded blue?

 

Is it too late now for you and me?

I’ve spent so long wanting us to be

This feeling of fear isn’t right

To think we missed our blessed light

To think we couldn’t look to se.

 

Is it too late now for us together?

After we made it through stormy weather

The rain washed it all away

The sun doesn’t shine as our brighter day

Were we dumb when we thought we were clever?

 

Is it too late now for us, my dear?

My heart is crippled by fear.

To think we blinked and missed

Our first (and only) chance of happiness

I wish everything would come out clear.

 

Is it simply too late to be?

To be an us instead of a me?

To hold you forever in my arms

Hold you safe from heaven’s harm

Is it too late now to be free?


End file.
